


Monetary Value

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Monetary Value

”The girls said they offered you money.”

“Did they now?” Lighting his cigarette, Spike watched Xander closely. Despite how quickly and easily almost everyone dismissed Xander as just the Donut-boy, Spike was nowhere near that stupid. Xander hadn’t initially been ready to accept certain aspects of his personality, but Spike thought the boy had a beautiful vicious streak that he had encouraged more than once. That demon bint Anya hadn’t stuck around for so long _just_ because Xander was a Viking in the sheets.

“Yep. They said there had to be a reason you were with me, whether it was the free blood and lodgings, or some other _monetary_ compensation.” Xander threw his keys into the bowl placed by the door, then shrugged out of his jacket.

“Hmm. And what did you say to that?” Spike began to back away, watching every move Xander made. When the boy bent over to undo the laces of his work-boots, Spike moved around the sofa, giving himself a clearer path.

“I asked Giles if he thought the same thing.” Xander tossed his boots aside and they landed with a thud by the door, As Xander skimmed off his socks, Spike stepped back again.

“And what did that prat have to say?” Attempting to look casual, Spike flicked the ash from his cigarette into the ashtray on the table, while a quick look behind him showed which doors were open.

“He agreed. And wondered aloud if some kind of spell had been cast.” Another casual step backwards as Spike crushed the half-smoked cigarette out, contemplating whether the boy would break right of left.

“Did you tell him to bugger off back to his books?” Xander smiled, reaching up to yank his tee-shirt over his head. All the construction work had packed on muscle, turning the boy very much into a man. The sweaty tee was chucked aside before Xander reached for his belt buckle. 

“Nope. I ignored him – that gets under his skin more.” With a yank, the belt was ripped free from the loops of Xander’s jeans and Spike watched as he wrapped the heavy band of leather around his right hand, buckle held firmly in his palm. Another two steps back and he realised he was close to backing himself into a corner. Standing still was difficult when everything within him said that he was vulnerable, was prey, should run and hide.

“So, what did you say to the girls then? Did you ask them if I took the money?” It was difficult to keep his voice steady, his mouth feeling dry. 

“Oh, I know you took the money – you’re not stupid.” Xander began stalking towards him and Spike scrambled backwards, cursing when he realised what he’d betrayed by his retreat. “And that’s what I told them – you would be stupid to turn down their money, even if it’s pocket change.”

“Were they surprised?” He gasped when an unexpected shove from Xander sent him tumbling onto the bed, only then realising that he’d been steered inexorably to the bedroom. He scrambled backwards so that he was nearer the headboard and pillows, the rumpled black sheets an excellent foil for his naked flesh. He hadn’t made the bed when he’d got up, instead enjoying the feel of the sheets on his bruise-mottled body, the heavy scent of sex making him feel like purring. 

“A little, I think. But more surprised by what I said just before I left.” The belt lashed out, catching Spike on his hip and making him moan. The marks from the previous night hadn’t had time to heal and he’d been on his way to heat some blood when Xander had arrived home earlier than expected. He twisted, attempting to jump off the bed, but Xander was quicker, throwing himself on top of Spike and wrestling his wrist into one of the handcuffs attached to the headboard before he could escape.

Spike snapped his teeth in Xander’s face, groaning when his lips were taken in a bruising kiss, teeth nipped at his lips before Xander reared back. 

“What did you say before you left?” He was already out of breath in anticipation, turning his head to the side to accommodate Xander as he trailed biting kisses down Spike’s neck and upper chest.

Xander looked up at him and smirked, eyes gleaming an unnatural green.

“I said you were worth every fucking penny.”

* * *


End file.
